mspaintadventuresfandomcom-20200224-history
List of dead characters
A list of all characters and their deadness attributes as of the most recent update. It should be noted that, in Problem Sleuth and Homestuck, death is generally not the final word. For Problem Sleuth characters, permanent death occurs only after the door to the afterlife has been wedged closed. In Homestuck, no afterlife has been shown to exist for characters who are not Sburb players, so they are presumably doomed to permanent death; however, for players, permanent existence failure is only possible through "double death" if the dream bubble containing their ghost is destroyed. Confirmed deaths Pre-scratch Earth and Sburb session *Pre-scratch Dad – killed by Jack Noir *Rose's Mom – killed by Jack Noir *Dave's Bro – killed by Jack Noir *Grandpa – shot from a pistol held by Jade, which was relocated mid-shot by Becquerel, who was under the influence of Tavros *Becquerel – overwritten by Jade's dream self in her sprite *Aimless Renegade – killed by Jack Noir *Windswept Questant – killed by Jack Noir *Writ Keeper – killed by Jack Noir *B1 Black Queen – deringed by Jack Noir *B1 Black King – decapitated by Jack Noir *B1 Hegemonic Brute – decapitated by Parcel Mistress *B1 Courtyard Droll – killed by Jack Noir *B1 Draconian Dignitary – killed after encountering Rose and Dave *B1 Maplehoof – killed when Dave's meteor impacted *B1 Colonel Sassacre – shot by a pistol held by young Grandpa *Terry Kiser/Liv Tyler – Died in the explosion of the Tumor. Why couldn't they put the bunny back in the box? Post-scratch Earth and Sburb session *Poppop – presumably killed by the meteor that brought Jane *Roxy's Mom – killed by the Condesce *Dirk's Bro – killed by the Condesce *Grandma – killed by the Condesce during Jake's early childhood *Brobot – exploded after ripping out its heart *Guy Fieri – killed by Roxy's Mom *Insane Clown Posse – killed by Dirk's Bro *B2 Hegemonic Brute – decapitated again this time by Dirk's dream self *Tavrisprite – Tavrispl♉''ded, re-killing Tavros and Vriska'' *Fefetasprite – Dear, Sweet, Precious Fefetasploded, re-killing Feferi and Nepeta Post-scratch Sgrub session *Aradiabot – exploded when Aradia ascended *Tavros – impaled with his own lance by Vriska ; revived as Tavrisprite, but self destructed shortly afterwards *Vriska – bled out after being nearly beaten to death by Aradia, ascended to god tier afterwards, then impaled by Terezi; died a 'Just' death , although the precise circumstances are ; revived as Tavrisprite, but self destructed shortly afterwards *Feferi – killed by Eridan's wand , revived as half of Fefetasprite, but later self destructed *Nepeta – bludgeoned to death by Gamzee , revived as half of Fefetasprite, but later self destructed *Trolls' ancestors (except for Her Imperious Condescension) – various causes of death, some unknown *Trolls' Lusii – various causes of death prior to the trolls' entry; revived as the trolls' sprites (except for Aradia's), but all died again eventually *A2 Black King – killed by the trolls * – aggrieved by Hussie; replaced by * – shot by Spades Slick and killed along with everyone in the A2 universe *Hearts Boxcars – dead in the new timeline Spades Slick transitioned into *Clubs Deuce – dead in the new timeline Spades Slick transitioned into *Diamonds Droog – dead in the new timeline Spades Slick transitioned into *Bilious Slick – destroyed by Bec Noir's Red Miles attack, along with everyone in (eventually all iterations of) the B universe Pre-scratch Sgrub session All twelve of the pre-scratch trolls were blown up by Meenah in order to continue existing after the Scratch. As such, all of them were introduced as already dead. However, Aranea was later revived by the Ring of Life. *Damara *Rufioh – Nearly killed by Damara, but saved by Horuss giving him a robot body. Body recovered by dying and being replaced by his dream self. Killed again in Meenah's explosion. *Mituna *Kankri *Meulin *Porrim *Latula *Horuss – Implied to have been killed by Damara at some point. Revived somehow before being killed in Meenah's explosion. *Kurloz *Cronus *Meenah – Killed by Damara, then ascended. Despite being god tier, she could not be revived due to the scratch. (It's also possible blowing herself up to save everyone would have been a heroic death anyway.) Other *Hussiebot – Apparently decapitated by *Andrew Hussie – Riddled with bullets by . *MSPA Reader – Implied suicide *Calliope – Went to sleep after her dream self's death, allowing Caliborn to seize permanent control of their shared body *Canon fan trolls – Destroyed along with their planet, and its troll population, by Calliope and Caliborn's father . *Bogus Roxy - Killed in a by John Egbert. *Bogus Dave Alpha Male - Killed by John Dream selves *Dream Jake – killed by Courtyard Droll exploiting his peanut allergy *All the trolls' dream selves apart from Vriska's, Aradia's, and one of Sollux's – killed by Bec Noir during his rampage in the trolls' session; Aradia ascended as a result. Vriska's dream self had already ascended and replaced her waking self. Sollux's Prospitian dream self was killed, but his Dersite dream self had already replaced his waking self. It is possible that Gamzee's dream self may still be alive, since all other dream selves were confirmed to have been killed except for Gamzee's. **Nepeta's dream self (possibly the Alpha timeline one, possibly not) was later double-killed by *Dream Calliope – killed by her session's Jack Noir Offshoot timelines *Karkat – killed by Gamzee in an alternate timeline, killed by Bec Noir in Terezi's vision of an alternate future *Terezi – killed by Gamzee in an alternate timeline, killed by Bec Noir in her vision of an alternate future *Doomed Aradiabots – all killed by either the A2 Black King or Bec Noir * – killed by Spades Slick * – killed by Spades Slick *Spades Slick – killed by in 's vision of an alternate future *God tier Eridan – seen in dream bubble with god tier Feferi. *God tier Feferi – seen in dream bubble with god tier Eridan. *God tier Karkat – seen in dream bubble with dream Nepeta. Double Dead Various dead characters in a dream bubble – killed by 's mouth beam *John – killed in an alternate timeline by Typheus due to Terezi's interference *Doomed Daves – one killed by the Draconian Dignitary when attempting to retrieve the MEOW code, one killed by Bec Noir due to Terezi's interference *Several Aradiabots *An offshoot god tier Tavros *An offshoot god tier Eridan *An offshoot god tier Feferi *An offshoot god tier Karkat *A dream Terezi *A dream Sollux *A dream Kanaya *A dream Nepeta *An instance of Equius Other deadness attributes As the Hussiebot image at the top of this page becomes outdated with new updates, any of these characters may potentially be moved from their current deadness categories at any time. Presumed dead, but uncertain *Fedorafreak – may have died on his Quest Bed. Does not appear in Hussiebot image. *B2 Black Queen – Her fate when replaced by the Condesce is unknown; thus far, she has not been seen, and her whereabouts are currently unknown. However given the Condesce's nature and the lack of reason to keep her around, she was most likely killed. *Cherub Session's Yaldabaoth – Presumed dead as stated to have been "defeated", probably with death, by Caliborn Temporarily dead Characters who did die but were replaced by their dream self, ascended to god tier, or simply revived. *John – killed by Bec Noir and ascended. Later was killed again by Bec Noir and revived *Jade – killed by a shaving cream explosion set by the Courtyard Droll. Ascended afterwards, combining with Jadesprite *Rose – killed by Bec Noir, replaced with dream self. Killed again by the Tumor's explosion, and ascended *Dave – killed by Bec Noir redirecting Jade's bullets, replaced with dream self. Killed again by the Tumor's explosion, and ascended *Aradia – killed by Vriska through a mind-controlled Sollux, returned as a ghost, became Aradiasprite and then Aradiabot, ascended when her dream self was killed by Bec Noir. It is unknown if any of her deaths fulfilled Sollux's prophecy of all the trolls dying *Kanaya ''-'' killed by Eridan's wand, returned as a Rainbow Drinker. There is some question as to whether Kanaya really died , making it unknown if her death fulfilled Sollux's prophecy of all the trolls dying *Eridan – had his upper and lower torso auspicitised between by Kanaya's chainsaw , revived as half of Erisolsprite *Equius – asphyxiated by Gamzee , revived as Equiusprite and later half of ARquiusprite. *Karkat – forked in the chest and resurrected by a Condesce-controlled Jane as a demonstration of her god tier powers *Jane – killed by Jack Noir, revived herself with Maid of Life powers. Killed again by the Red Miles, replaced with dream self. Killed yet again by the destruction of Prospit's moon and ascended *Jake - killed by the destruction of Prospit's moon and ascended *Roxy – killed by the Red Miles, replaced with dream self. Killed again by the destruction of Derse's moon and ascended *Dirk – killed himself via decapitation with the sendificator, replaced with dream self. Killed again by the destruction of Derse's moon and ascended *Aranea – Reached the god tiers, but died and could not be revived due to the scratch. Later revived by the Ring of Life. *Nanna – killed by John's meteor impact; technically revived as Nannasprite *Jaspers/Frigglish – Sassacrushed during an appearifying accident; technically revived as Jaspersprite *Dream Jade – killed saving dream John from the fall of Prospit's moon; technically revived as Jadesprite, then essentially combined with Jade when she ascended * Dream Jane – stab-greeted by post-scratch Jack Noir before Jane's entry , her body suddenly began glowing, causing the top of her dream tower to explode . Is later seen alive having been revived by the Lifey Thing. * – beaten to death by Spades Slick. Revived by Spades Slick with 's doll * – killed by one of Clubs Deuce's explosions. Revived by Spades Slick with 's doll * – killed by one of Clubs Deuce's explosions. Revived by Spades Slick with 's doll * – supposedly dead in the new timeline Spades Slick transitioned into. Inexplicably appears in 's apartment later, but vanishes by switching places with . Had he managed to survive he would have died when the universe was destroyed. Has since been brought back by Spades Slick along with the other numbered members of (barring ). * – bled to death after being shot by Diamonds Droog. Revived by Spades Slick with 's doll * – lived up to his name thanks to Spades Slick. Revived by Spades Slick with 's doll * – originally dead, brought back through time shenanigans, decapitated by Spades Slick. Revived by Spades Slick with 's doll * – impaled by Spades Slick. Revived by Spades Slick with 's doll * – decapitated by Spades Slick's Rapier Wit. Revived by Spades Slick with 's doll * – originally dead, brought back through time shenanigans, bludgeoned by Spades Slick. Revived by Spades Slick with 's doll * – had his head eaten by Hearts Boxcars. Revived by Spades Slick with 's doll * – blown up by C4 placed in his oven with him. Revived by Spades Slick with 's doll * – originally dead, brought back through time shenanigans, killed by . Revived by Spades Slick with 's doll * – dead in the new timeline Spades Slick transitioned into. Revived by Spades Slick with 's doll *Caliborn / – committed suicide sometime before A6A6 and ascended * Nicolas Cage – killed in the apocalypse, but went god tier and escaped; that Cage will never die, neither herocially nor justly Temporarily "half" dead Marked with half a cross on the Hussiebot image. *Sollux – killed by the Vast Glub, replaced by Dersite dream self. Killed due to the strain of his psychic powers. Turned out to only be "Half dead" when he was able to leave his dream bubble in the furthest ring. This may relate to the fact that he had two dream selves. Note that Sollux has stated he will die twice (and he did). After his half-corpse was prototyped to make Erisolsprite his dead half was pulled into the sprite causing his living half to become fully alive Never died... yet (alpha timeline) *Terezi – on LOLAR. Note that Sollux has stated all the trolls will die *Lil Cal – B1 incarnation currently possessing B2 Jack Noir, though the eyes are likely the only remaining part of him; B2 incarnation currently with Caliborn; another copy in Dirk's dream tower on B2 Derse's moon, possibly destroyed with the rest of Derse's moon. *Post-scratch Dad – a cross is scribbled over him in green by Hussiebot due to his (re?)existence after the scratch *God Cat – continues to meow *Lil Hal – currently half of ARquiusprite *Alternate Future Dave – aka Davesprite; was presumed to have been killed by Bec Noir, but was later shown to have survived *Ms. Paint – classy as ever *Bec Noir – still at large with the Black Queen's ring *Spades Slick – Currently in at the outer edge of the B2 session with Ms. Paint and . *B2 Jack Noir – Has broken out of his cell on Prospit thanks to Caliborn. *B2 Courtyard Droll – Dersite bumbler extraordinaire *B2 Draconian Dignitary – stylish as ever *B2 White Queen – Ruler of B2 Prospit *Peregrine Mendicant – now with the White Queen's ring *Wayward Vagabond – gored through the stomach by Bec Noir; seemed to be just barely alive, as Serenity appealed for PM to help him. Was later by an alternate timeline dead god tier Feferi in a dream bubble. Is now on LOHAC *Serenity – With Roxy *Casey – On LOMAX *Denizens – the kids' denizens remain on their respective planets *Betty Crocker / Her Imperious Condescension – Playing the role of the B2 Black Queen. *Kids' Genesis Frog tadpole – fell into the Forge, sunk down to LOFAF's core, currently in Echidna's custody. Notoriously difficult to kill for reasons that basically don't make any sense *Gamzee – ''However, note that Sollux has stated all the trolls will die. But that might not stop him. Sad face *Sadly, the dreaded wolf head appears not to be dead. Well, it probably is dead, as it's not attached to a wolf body, but that doesn't seem to stop it from terrorizing Hussie. Dead characters in Problem Sleuth *Demonhead Mobster Kingpin – slain by a last ditch effort from Problem Sleuth by throwing his candy corn into his Fetal Seedpod. '' *Mobster Kingpin – ''slain again by launching from Mount Saint Lardass and then onto a Ham Needle, he can never escape through the Death Door ever again. *MSPA Reader – Implied suicide Died once but revived themselves *Lil' Ace Dick – slain because he killed himself with grenades inside of Mobster Kingpin's stomach, then later challenged Death to win his life back. *Pickle Inspector – slain because he increased the Accretion Rate way too high thus causing an explosion, he also challenged Death to win his life back as well. *Honeybee Professor – died the same way Pickle Inspector did, he did however escape death by flying away from the Afterlife. *Mobster Kingpin – was once slain by a finishing blow from Hysterical Dame, he then sneaked his way out the Death Door to revive himself from the dead. *Madame Murel – slain by both Hysterical Dame and Nervous Broad, walked out the Death door when everyone began to leave into the Black Hole. Dead characters in Jailbreak *Guard: - Used as battering ram for the door *Logorg: - Drilled through. Later revived, but got crushed by a prisoner. *Flood Prisoner: - Harpooned by a prisoner. Dies of blood loss. *Prisoner: - Shot head in suicide after the flood prisoner dies. dead characters Category:Problem Sleuth characters Category:Homestuck characters Category:Homestuck concepts